Acerca de la inmortalidad
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta/Notas. Una vez que tienes conciencia de quién eres, debes hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir...


**_Disclaimer: Hellsing y sus personajes son propiedad de Kota Hirano_  
**

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n La viñeta que leerán a continuación es una escena muy sencilla entre Alucard y su discípula. El tema de la inmortalidad es uno de mis predilectos -¿alguno de ustedes sabe como obtenerla sin tener que andar mordiendo la yugular de nadie?_

_El epígrafe está extraído de la última novela de Alejandro Dolina._

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Acerca de la inmortalidad**

_Lo perpetuo es más adecuado para las condenas que para los disfrutes_**  
**

* * *

Simplemente no podía. Siendo policía la sangre nunca había sido un problema cuando se trataba de la escena de un crimen, pero beberla era otra cosa. Incluso si se trataba de sobrevivir.

Para Victoria, la simple idea de vivir de esa manera le resultaba terrorífica, repugnante. Prefería dejarse morir y nadie la convencería de lo contrario. Nadie, ni siquiera su maestro.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama luego de desechar la "cena". Entonces, una súbita carcajada resonó en la habitación.

-¿Maestro? –Victoria se irguió con brusquedad buscando el origen de aquel sonido reverberante. Provenía de un ángulo semioscuro de su habitación, donde se distinguía apenas la figura de Alucard reclinada contra la pared. Victoria suspiró con alivio-. Maestro, ¡no me dé estos sustos!

Él ladeó la cabeza y sus rasgos de hicieron apenas más visibles. La observaba con una mirada indescifrable y la joven se sintió inquieta.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó, desconcertada por el prolongado silencio.

El vampiro compuso una gran sonrisa, esa que revelaba cuánto se estaba divirtiendo, aunque nadie supiera bien por qué. Pero tal vez la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos.

-¿Qué creías que era la inmortalidad, policía?

La voz hizo eco en la habitación. Por el tipo de entonación, Victoria no pudo discernir si se trataba de un interrogante, de una advertencia o de un desafío. Alucard, cuando quería, podía ser realmente ambiguo. Y malicioso.

-No sé qué contestarle, maestro –respondió con precaución.

La sonrisa de la criatura se encogió un poco, pero no desapareció. Sus ojos seguían fijos en ella, una mirada que desconocía la indulgencia.

-¿Y la casualidad? –propuso esta vez-. ¿Sabes qué es la casualidad?

-Maestro…

-La casualidad es un desliz del tiempo y del espacio por el cual una ingenua e inexperta mujer se cruza en la trayectoria de la bala de un viejo y hambriento vampiro que, _casualmente_, esa noche tenía sed y por eso la convirtió –explicó él con sarcasmo-. Endemoniada casualidad.

Victoria arrugó la frente, disgustada por ese modo indolente de exponer sus circunstancias. Sin embargo se abstuvo de replicar y se limitó a emitir una escueta afirmación.

-Seras Victoria –continuó Alucard con mayor contundencia que antes-, no elegiste sobrevivir simplemente, sino que elegiste el camino de la inmortalidad.

Ella se sobresaltó, impresionada. Todavía no había pensado en eso, apenas si podía asimilar la realidad de su nueva naturaleza. Todos los aspectos que conllevaba esa inesperada sobrevida ni siquiera se le habían cruzado por la mente.

La inmortalidad… Recordó viejas leyendas, seres míticos, obsesivas campañas en busca de una fruta, de un cáliz, de un río o de una piedra que tuvieran la capacidad de conferir ese don. En algún momento de debilidad, hasta lo había deseado y fantaseó con la posibilidad. Pero jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que encontraría el modo de obtenerlo, ni que lo conseguiría sin pedirlo.

Victoria se paralizó al comprender la magnitud de tal revelación. Era inmortal.

-Soy inmortal –murmuró, y casi tuvo miedo de su propia voz.

En menos de una fracción de segundo, Alucard se irguió sobre ella. Se encaró con su rostro pasmado, sonriéndole con suficiencia aterradora.

-Bien hecho, policía, ¡bien hecho! –le susurró roncamente-. Primero debes saber. Tu existencia ha cambiado de rumbo. Una vez que tienes conciencia, cuando alcanzas el conocimiento de quién eres, debes hacer lo necesario para subsistir.

La joven resistió como pudo esa mirada atroz y esa afirmación irrevocable. Su existencia había cambiado, para siempre. Dentro de ella la incertidumbre adquirió las dimensiones de un monstruo desproporcionado, espeluznante, abrumador. Se sentía más asustada que nunca.

-¡Ya es tarde para asustarse! –exclamó Alucard, leyendo sus pensamientos-. Tu destino cambió, tu suerte tendrá otro tinte, ¡sopórtalo! Verás que muy pronto todo lo que ahora te espanta, ¡te deleitará! –aseguró sin piedad, sonriente, clavándole la mirada. Y, regodeándose, repitió-: Seras Victoria, ¿qué creías que era la inmortalidad?

Entonces ella lo comprendió. En su interior el horror se expandió. Y la náusea.

-Maestro, no sé si podré –gimió.

La sonrisa de Alucard menguó, aunque la mueca no desapareció del todo.

-El precio es alto, ¿verdad? –dijo en voz baja. A Victoria le pareció percibir, si es que eso fuera posible, que él estaba cansado-. ¿Qué creías que era la inmortalidad? ¿Un vaporoso lecho de rosas donde te recuestas a reírte del tiempo? ¿Una ancha y prometedora ruta que, a cada paso que das, te obsequia generosamente un nuevo destino a estrenar? ¿Un medio para hacer infinitamente lo que quieres?

El vampiro hizo una pausa. Su discípula lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, sosteniéndole a duras penas la mirada.

Lo primero era saber, lo primero era _saber_.

-Tu existencia, tu suerte, tú misma, todo se ha transformado, ha cambiado de color –insistió él, empezando a alejarse de esa forma inefable que es tan suya y que a Victoria le recordaba que en el presente pertenecía a otro mundo, un mundo que era el mismo pero que no era igual, un mundo con variaciones irremediables-. Esta inmortalidad nuestra cuesta caro, es perversa. Así que bebe, bebe y paga el precio. Bebe y sobrevive.

Lo último en desvanecerse fue su sombra. Aun así, Victoria todavía pudo oír sus palabras dentro de su mente, como un eco destemplado. Alucard había dado sus órdenes.

Beber y pagar el precio. Su voluntad de vivir siempre se manifestó con firmeza, ¿acaso no era eso lo que había visto su maestro para decidir convertirla? ¿No era su inquebrantable voluntad de vivir la que, en definitiva, la había conducido hasta esa instancia?

Beber y sobrevivir, beber y ser inmortal. Caminar de noche, hacer lo necesario, y olvidar durante el día. Habría que pensar en una nueva razón para poder soportarlo.

En aquel momento, Victoria creyó entrever una curiosa ironía: en la inmortalidad, así como en la fugacidad de la vida humana, debía buscar el sentido de su existencia. Para su eterno infortunio, eso no se había modificado.


End file.
